1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric brake apparatus and, more particularly, to an electric brake apparatus which generates a brake force by using a brake motor as a power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No.5-22234, an electric brake apparatus is known. The above-mentioned conventional apparatus includes a disc brake. The disc brake comprises an electrically-driven caliper including a brake motor and a disc rotor rotating with a wheel. The brake motor generates a force to hold the disc rotor by externally provided electric power. Thus, according to the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, a brake force can be generated electrically by appropriately controlling the brake motor.
A driver operating a vehicle may maintain a brake pedal being pressed for a long time when the vehicle is stopped. In this case, according to the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, a large amount of motor current may continuously flow to the brake motor. Additionally, in the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, a large amount of motor current may also continuously flow to the brake motor when a short circuit occurs in an electric circuit, for example due to a collision of the vehicle.
When a vehicle is stopped or after a collision of a vehicle occurs, there is no need to generate a large brake force in the vehicle. In this respect, the above-mentioned conventional apparatus has a problem in that an unnecessarily large amount of electric power is consumed under such a condition.